Ryder
Owen Mason (Season 1–Early Season 2) Elijha Hammill (Mid-Season 2–Late-Season 3) Jaxon Mercey (Late-Season 3) John Campbell (Season 1–Mid-Season 2) Sam Brown (Mid-Season 2–present)}} Ryder is a ten-year-old boy and a protagonist of the TV series, PAW Patrol. He is the 1st member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's leader. Ryder is a young, precocious, 10-year-old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of Adventure Bay. "Ryder is the leader, rescuer, and teacher of the Pups. He has heart, a can-do-spirit, and the skills PAW Patrol needs to get the job done! During rescues, you can catch Ryder on his hi-tech ATV that transforms into an hovercraft and a snowmobile." Ryder is very intelligent. He trained each of the pups to their own specific job (e.g. Marshall as a firefighter dog, Chase as a police dog etc.), and he invented all of the gadgets used by the PAW Patrol team. He even taught each pup how to use their own gadgets. During an emergency, Ryder knows the solutions to each problem and he also knows which pups are needed in each mission. During missions, Ryder is seen in all episodes as being very calm and collected. He is also very mature, patient, and friendly, which earns him the trust and loyalty of all the pups, and this makes him a good leader of the PAW Patrol. Although Ryder is mature, he is still a child, and in some occasions, can be playful and childish at times. Ryder has white skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. During missions, Ryder wears a high-tech jacket which has the same colors like his vest. During an underwater mission, Ryder wears a scuba diving suit that also has the same colors as his vest. In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," Ryder wears a knight costume for Halloween. Although different from what Ryder usually wears, the knight costume still contains his life vest, which inflates when Ryder was traveling over the water on his ATV. Here is a gallery of Ryder's attires throughout the series. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Standard/Normal outfit File:Life_jacket_deploy!!!.PNG|Normal outfit with Helmet Scoobuh.png|Scuba-Diving outfit D21764a6778a4833d8784a2b9ea1676f.png|Knight costume (Halloween only) Ryder's pj's.PNG|Ryder in pajamas Bsk29.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp3038.png|With Toboggan and Gloves Snowboarding_Ryder.png|Snowboarding Gear PAW Patrol Air Pups Ryder 4.png|Flying suit Prince Ryder - Pups Save a Dragon.png|Prince costume Ryder_mission_paw_outfit.jpg|Mission PAW outfit Sea_patrol_jacket.jpg|Sea Patrol jacket Ryder_sea_patrol_shirt_and_shorts.jpg|Sea Patrol shirt The Pup-Pad (also known as a Pup-Tablet) is one of Ryder's gadgets. The appearance of the Pup-Pad resembles and has similar functions of a normal electronic tablet like an iPad; however, the Pup-Pad has the function to work as a cell phone and its synced and connected to each PAW Patrol pup's collar. It has a special sliding mechanism, which Ryder uses this to call the PAW Patrol team to the Lookout, PAW Patroller, or the Beach ("Pups Save a Mer-Pup" only) when an emergency arises. It is also connected to the Projector in the Lookout and the PAW Patroller, Ryder's ATV, and Ryder's vest. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Pup.jpg|Ryder's pup-pad. PupPadSlide.jpg|The Pup-Pad's slide mechanism. The jacket of which Ryder wears during a mission is a high tech gadget. The jacket can be transformed into a life vest during aquatic missions, and it is synced with Ryder's Pup-Pad. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. The ATV is Ryder's vehicle. It is a very high-tech vehicle which can transform into three modes, ATV mode, Hovercraft mode and Snowmobile mode. The ATV mode is the default mode of the ATV. It is used as a form of transport to get around Adventure Bay during land-based missions. The Hovercraft mode is the ATV's second mode and it's usually use in aquatic missions. The Snowmobile mode is the ATV's third mode and used in snow-related missions. The vehicle number is 01. Like Ryder's Pup-Pad, it is seen in all episodes of ''PAW Patrol''. 01 V1.png Ryder has a four wheeled skateboard for use in Mission PAW missions. Ryder's_skateboard.jpg Ryder possesses the skills and abilities of a leader. Ryder is very intelligent. He is able to solve any problem that occurs in Adventure Bay. Ryder is very organized and always prepared for any mission. Ryder knows what to do for any kind of emergency. In the episode "Pups Save the Treats," Ryder was able to perform acrobatic somersaults to get back onto his ATV from the ice he was on. Ryder is really skilled in inventing and repairing gadgets. He is seen in several occasions fixing up his ATV or the pup's gadgets. He also knows how to operate all of the PAW Patrol's equipment and gadgets, but he is too big to drive their vehicles. Do you like Ryder? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Ryder? he's a good leader he's cute he's a very nice kid *"You're all such good pups!" *"No job is too big, no pup is too small!" **"No job is too spooky, no pup is too small!" (From "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked") **"No job is too big, no pup is too small. Not even a dolphin pup." (From "Pups Save a Dolphin Pup" **"No bay is too big, no pup is too deep." (from "Merpups Save the Turbots") **"No cake is too big, no pup is too small!" (from "Pups Take the Cake") ** "No job is too fluffy, no pup is too small!" (from Pups Save the Runaway Kitties) ** "Well, no job is too big, but right now Marshall is too small." (from Pups Save Tiny Marshall) ** "No Big Hairy Is too big, no pup is too small!" (From "Pups Save Big Hairy") ** "No kitten is too high, no pup is too small!" (From ( "Pups Save a Flying Kitty") *"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" **"Pups, to the PAW Patroller!" (starting in "The New Pup") **"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller." (Starting in "Air Pups") *"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" *"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" **"Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" **"Whenever you're in trouble, just Ho Ho Ho for help!" (from "Pups Save Christmas"). **"Whenever you're in trouble just honk for help!" (from "Pup Pup Goose"). **"Whenever it's your birthday, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Turn on the Lights"). **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yeee-ha for help!" (from "Pups Save a Hoedown") **"If you need some extra courage, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Save a Toof") **"If you ever have another giant dream, just snore for help!" (from "Pups and the Beanstalk") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp... or 'arrgh' for help!" (from "Pups and the Pirate Treasure") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp... or 'Beep Beep' for help!" (from "Pups Save the Space Alien") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp... or ribbit for help!" (from "Pups Save a Flying Frog") **"If you need anything while your ankle heals, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Save Jake") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp... or slap your tail for help!" (from "Pups Save the Beavers") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp... or snore for help!" (from "Pups Save a Ghost") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just roar for help!" (from "Pups Save a Big Bone") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just belly flop for help!" (from "Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins") **"Whenever you or your critters are in trouble, just yelp for help." (from "Pups Save a Sleepover") **"Whenever you're having problems hiding or seeking, just hiccup for help!" (from "Pups Save a Dragon") **"Whenever your tooth gets stuck in a carrot, stolen by a crow, lost in a sardine bucket, and knocked around by whales, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Save a Lost Tooth") **Whenever you're in ghostly trouble again, just say "oooooh" for help!" (from "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked") **"Whenever you've got a flat, or a goat's got your pizza dough, just yelp for help!" (from "Pups Save a Pizza") **"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Hopefully before you lose your pup tag." (from "Pups Save Skye") **"If the turtles ever need us again, they just have to... (giggling), ...tickle for help." (from "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles") **"Whenever you need bees, just buzz for help." (from "Pups Save the Queen Bee") **"And remember, if you ever need us, just squawk for help."(from "Pups Save a Stowaway") **"Hey, whenever you have a pet problem, just yelp for help. (From "Pups Save the Runaway Kitties") **"And remember, whenever you have an itch, just 'ooga ooga' for help!" (From "Pups Save Big Hairy") *"I'm sure there's a simple explanation." *"All paws on deck!" *"ATV on auto-pilot!" *"Life-jacket deploy!" (water missions only) *"An extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear and vehicles. This is a Mission PAW!" (from "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown") *"Robo-Dog, put us in stealth mode." (Mission PAW missions only) *"Robo-dog, bring in the Air Patroller!" (Air rescues only) *"Let's roll!" Category:Fully Protected Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Humans Category:Young Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol